


Ford

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ford

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."

He's spotted Summers. Prettier than he remembered. He stands in the hallway watching her glow--with youth, magic, health.

Should he act surprised she's here? No, too hard to pull off; go in with a joke, a tease. Watch the big, dark-haired guy hovering over her. A boyfriend, or wannabe? Probably protective, anyway.

Ford stretches a smile across his face, tooth by tooth. It hurts.

He moves toward her through a rush of students, all hurried, shoving past him, speeding after wants he used to have: girlfriend car friends college. Now he just wants one thing, so much simpler: life.


End file.
